


【我宇】猫奶

by Autism715



Category: allby, 我宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism715/pseuds/Autism715
Summary: ABO兽化pwp，发情期+少量孕期play私设纯种Omega数量极其稀少，长有兽耳兽尾





	【我宇】猫奶

**01**

 

某个雨天，我在家门口拣到一只被淋湿的小猫。

他身上披着一块浸饱了水的破布，只能堪堪遮住他瘦削的半身，留两腿折起的裸腿暴露在外。

我把他带回了家。

放满一缸温乎乎的水，半强制地把猫儿压在浴缸里清洗。

已经饿得没力气的猫儿连挣扎都是微弱的，被惹急了就唔唔地喘，两只小爪子护着自己最脆弱的腹部以当自己最后的防线。

他身上我目所能及之处都瘦得可怜，洗去浑身的污渍，那原本细腻皙白的肌肤也就恢复了原貌，被温水泡得泛粉，我用手稍稍用力一握就可以在猫儿身上留下一串暧昧的红痕。

我不知道在遇到我之前，他都经历了什么事，又为什么会沦落至此。我想把他留下来。

洗干净了的漂亮的小家伙就像世界上最名贵的猫，猫儿眼里浸着柔柔的光亮，目光近乎单纯，干净又柔软。

或许是察觉到我并无恶意，猫儿渐渐就表现得温顺可爱，乖乖钻进我怀里来，任我用吹风机一点一点吹干他头上的小软毛。

单纯的小家伙或许都没有见识过人类的世界。

因为他是如此惹人怜爱，不过几个小时就向陌生人交付了自己全部的信任。

根本不懂人类会对他抱有怎样污浊的想法。

 

 

**02**

 

我给猫儿起名叫小白，每次这样喊他都会得到一声小家伙撒娇般的“喵”。

他似乎并不会讲太多的话，也非常讨厌穿那会勒到猫尾巴的下装，于是经常就高高翘起自己细长的雪白猫尾，掀开属于我的宽大衬衣的下摆，露出半个浑圆白嫩的小屁股，大摇大摆地在我屋里乱晃。

这是只从小被当成猫来养大的Omega。

意识到这点后我便更不舍得放手，哪怕心知这种长着兽耳兽尾的纯种Omega素来都是皇室贵族的宠物，而私藏逃跑的宠物也定会把我的生活搅得一团糟。

可没有人不会爱上小白的。

 

 

**03**

 

小白总是非常黏我，害怕寂寞的小东西无比渴求着人的陪伴。

在我躺在藤椅中专心读着手中晦涩难懂的小说时，小白就会轻手轻脚地跑来用小脑袋蹭着我的手背，给自己讨来一个摸摸，眯着精明漂亮的猫儿眼要人再抱抱他。

我欣然接受，张开双臂，下一秒猫儿又软又香的身子就会钻进我的怀里，乖乖趴在胸口上眨巴眨巴眼看着书页，使坏地将藤椅摇得嘎吱作响。

他一定不会想到，温柔对他的我此刻正想着，如果能把他压在藤椅里发了狠地操干，那该有多好。

可我不敢。

我害怕小猫再一次逃跑。

于是就只能披着伪善的温柔皮囊，在背地里下流又龌龊地自渎。

而小猫却很快就给了我一个机会。

 

 

**04**

 

整个房间里弥散着一股发甜的奶味，像是粗心调皮的小猫不小心打翻了牛奶瓶，馥郁到令人无法忽视。

外出归来的我刚一进门就闻到了这股味道，而我那独自看家的猫儿正蜷着身子缩在沙发里，把小脸埋进抱枕，对归家的我无动于衷。

小家伙学坏了。

莫名的火气涌上了头，我迈步急急地向沙发走去，理智都被这股过分甜腻的香气熔断了，我甚至都无法控制自己的手劲儿，掐住小白一条手臂就把他拽得翻了身。

小白身下的皮垫已经湿透了，到处都淌着透明黏腻的水儿，沙发上仅有的两只抱枕也是，黏黏糊糊散着令人发疯的香味。

他发情了。

小白被我掐着一边手臂，大敞开腿根仰躺在沙发上，白嫩的小脸上早已布满醉人的潮，是最淫靡惑人的红。

“哥哥，呜……”

只会喊哥哥撒娇的小家伙半张开他那肉红的唇，泪珠子接连从水濛濛的猫儿眼里溢出，跟赤裸的下半身一样，不停地流水。

身下精巧的肉茎在猫儿小肚皮上淌了一层稀薄的奶精，却仍精神地高高立起，粉嫩冠头顶开包皮，直诱惑着我俯下身去以唇舌细细侍奉这漂亮至极的小物什。

我不敢想象，发了情独自在家的小白是怎么熬过来的。

那只他最喜欢抱在怀里的小靠枕一定拿来被猫儿夹在两腿间缓缓地磨过了，不然为什么它上边尽沾着猫儿射出来的甜奶？

还有那湿了尾尖的细长猫尾肯定也是，被急得不得要领的小猫捉去塞了下面发浪的小嘴儿……

小白哭吟吟地紧抓着我的衣角不放，软着嗓子喊我：哥哥，哥哥……

终于割断了我最后一丝怜惜猫儿的理智之弦。

 

 

**05**

 

我扑上去将脸埋到小白两腿间贪婪地吮吸着，用唇瓣重重地吻那湿漉漉的小屁股，嗅了满腹甜腻的奶香，双手掰开两瓣紧实的臀肉，露出被小家伙藏起的隐秘小穴，凑过去着了迷地狠狠嘬了一口，逼得小白登时惊叫出声，吮紧的晶红小口也忽的喷出一股甜甜的汁水。

我故意把他的下身吸得啧啧乱响，水声越是尖锐，害羞的小家伙就越是出水儿，甚至还呜呜咽咽地泄了身，乖乖用自己白生生的指尖，携起胸前那两点挺立的小巧嫩乳乱无章法地揉，不多时两粒胸乳便如熟透的诱人浆果般绽开，乳尖颤巍巍地顶出最柔嫩饱满的弧，浸在娇嫩泛粉的奶晕里渴望着邀请着人去用唇舌好好品尝一番。

当我用鸡巴顶上他微微打颤的嫩穴，猫儿终于抑制不住地哭了起来，似乎在害怕被男人、被鸡巴侵犯，可浪熟的身子却无比地渴望吃到最浓的男精。

“呜……啊……哥哥，哥哥……”

沾了不少下流体液的穴口被我涨得发疼的性器狠狠撑开，我可以清楚看到，那薄红小嘴紧紧吸着破开猫儿身子的鸡巴的画面。

我狠心重重地将整根肉棒顶入了小白体内，温湿逼仄的软穴如处子一般紧致，可它对于情欲又是无比熟稔的，早已被之前的主人调教至温顺放荡，宛若数张最娇嫩的小嘴在吸吮讨好着入侵者，好让它快些喂自己喝猫儿最喜欢的温奶。

猫儿生的白，浑身肌肤到处都泛着最柔的奶白色泽，偏只有胸前缀着两点红果、还有股间那小棒与被鸡巴操得烂软的穴是极艳的红，水光淋淋地又漾出娇嫩的粉。

小白两条长腿细而直，每一处软肉轮廓都像是被精心雕琢出的艺术品，细细长长说不出有多好看，握在手心里满是紧实光滑的完美触感，掰开了缠在人的腰上，就更是一副绝景。

我两手掐着小白不盈一握的细腰不让小家伙乱扭乱动，骑在他身上将这些日子积攒的施虐欲尽数发泄到那柔软又淫荡的腔口中，每一下操得都极深极狠，无暇顾及娇贵的小东西能否承受这般粗暴的对待，边揪着他脑后毛乎乎的黑发强迫他昂起头承下我近乎啃咬的亲吻，边摆动着腰恨不得将下面两只囊袋也捅进猫儿淫湿的体内。

小白无助地哭喊着，身体却根本无法抗拒男人的性器赋予他的强烈快慰，哭哑了嗓子，到最后只能呜咪呜咪地躺在我身下低吟呜咽。

 

 

**06**

 

那次我操了他整整两天。

像疯了一样，身为Alpha的我沉溺于来自小猫的醉人信香，当这场近乎强奸的结合结束时，小白的小腹早已隆起了鼓胀的弧，小屁股里尽是我喂给猫儿喝的精奶。

索性很快猫儿就会自力更生了，不再需要我单方面的喂养，在几个月后，那原本平平的胸前便鼓起了圆圆的小奶包，被人一嘬就会流出甜甜的奶水。

我最喜欢把猫儿的小瘦身子放在我腿上，用鸡巴塞满他烂熟的嫩穴，而后再俯身吸他胸前的奶，这样耳旁就会落满猫儿软乎乎的叫声。

他永远都是属于我的猫了。

不论是小白，还是他腹中为我孕育的小猫崽。

 

 

**完**

 


End file.
